Smallville: The Finale
by AAmama
Summary: I *just* finished watching Smallville a few months back. It was my first time I EVER watched the show (I'm not sure why I didn't watch it in its first run as I was a high schooler when Clark Kent was a high schooler), but anyways, I didn't understand why it was 7 years later and Lois and Clark still hadn't made it down the aisle! This is how I would have liked to have seen it end.


I just finished watching Smallville (for the first time ever!). I loved this series, but I was a little confused by the ending. Why was it 7 years later and Lois and Clark were just then making it down the aisle? That was too much time for me, so this is my re-write of how I would have liked to see it end. By the way, I started writing this in May and it was supposed to be a 2 page alternative finale. It then turned into a much longer finale. Reviews of all kind are very much welcomed. Hope you like it! If there's enough interest, I'll likely do more pieces of where their lives took them between the "present day" and seven years in the future.  
-

Lois watched from the window of Air Force One as the planet Apocolypse moved further and further away from Earth until it eventually disappeared altogether. She beamed with pride, knowing that Clark had not only saved her life when he steadied out the plane that was quickly plummeting, but he saved the lives of millions, if not billions, of people on Earth. Her heart was full as she thought about this man who had the strength of Hercules, but was the gentlest, kindest, most loving man she'd ever known.

When Air Force One finally made an emergency landing in the nearest hangar, Lois found herself in Detroit, MI - 3 hours away from Metropolis.

"This is great," Lois muttered to herself. "I've got the interview of a lifetime, and no way to get it to the Planet."

"You look like you may be in need of a lift home."

Lois turned and was gazing into the face of a bespectacled Clark Kent.

"Clark!" she squealed throwing her arms around him. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I keep an ear out for the ones I love," he answered with a sly smile. He took her hand and wordlessly motioned for her to follow him. They ducked away behind the hangar to find some privacy, and Clark tore open his shirt to reveal his "S" suit underneath. "Would you care to go flying with me?"

Lois smiled from ear to ear. "I would love nothing more." Clark whirled around into his full Superman suit. "Wow!" Lois gasped. "You look…..super." Superman smiled as he easily picked her up in his strong arms, and flew her up into the sky.

"So….we kind of got interrupted during our wedding ceremony," Superman said. "I don't know about you, but this isn't how I was intending on spending our honeymoon - unmarried and saving the planet instead."

"Is this a glimpse into the future of Lois and Clark?" Lois asked.

"I believe so," Superman said. A worried expression suddenly came across his face. "If you're having doubts or second thoughts, I completely understand. What we're up against is definitely going to make our lives more challenging than most -" he stopped as Lois put a finger to his lips.

"Clark," Lois said straightforwardly. A warm smile spread across her lips. "I love you. You're the most amazing man I know. And I'm not talking about your super abilities. I'm talking about your heart - your genuine concern for others, your loyalty, your deep love for everyone around you. I want nothing more than to be by your side as your wife."

Superman stopped flying for a minute and hovered in the air - the two in a vertical position with Lois' arms softly around Superman's neck.

"Then let's find a church and a minister and make this happen. Because I cannot bear to go another minute without being your husband."

SEVEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE

The Daily Planet hustled and bustled with reporters scattering around to meet deadlines, meet sources, and get the latest Superman scoop as that was always what sold the most editions.

A young Jimmy Olsen found a very pregnant Lois Lane waddling back to her office after her 472nd trip to the bathroom in 30 minutes.

"Ms. Lane, did you get the proofs that I left for you last week?" he asked timidly.

"I did. Love the color; love the framing, but where's the drama?" she asked him as she stopped outside her office door to look him in the eye. "Look, Olsen, you have talent. You're a natural. Just like your brother. Quit acting like a young, immature photographer, and embrace your destiny. You are a gifted photographer. Use your talents, and get me some better Superman shots. I want pecs. I want cape. I want pearly whites. Got it?"

"Got it, Ms. Lane," Jimmy said as he walked away.

"Oh, and Jimmy," Lois called after him. "One more thing."

"What's that, Ms. Lane?" he asked.

"No more, Ms. Lane, please. Call me Lois. Ms. Lane makes me feel like I'm somebody's mother."

Jimmy's eyes fell on her protruding abdomen.

"OK, yes, but I'm not **your** mother. I'm not an old lady. That's the point. Besides, you're my colleague. You're my friend. Please. Just call me, Lois."

"Yes, Ms. - yes, Lois," Jimmy said, smiling and heading back to his desk.

Lois went inside her office and took a seat at her desk to continue her work. She squirmed in her chair as she tried to find a comfortable position. She rubbed her belly. "Kid, what are you doing to me in there? I pee all the time. I'm moody all the time. I'm so huge that I can't move. I'm uncomfortable all the time." Her complaints turned to sweet wonderings as she thought about the life she and Clark were about to experience. "But man, are you lucky. You have the most wonderful daddy in the whole world and he loves you so much. I don't know if I have what it takes to be a wonderful mommy, but your Daddy always makes me feel like I can do anything." She smiled as the baby in her belly wiggled and squirmed. "What I wouldn't give to see your face. And a chocolate shake. I could really go for a chocolate shake right now."

Lois heard a few loose papers flying behind her and she knew that meant her husband had just whooshed in. She looked up from her belly to see Clark with a chocolate shake in his hand. "I heard you had a craving?" he asked with an innocent smile on his face as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. Lois smiled and extended her hand to him as he gently helped her up.

"You eavesdropping on me, Smallville?" she asked with a flirtatious smile as he brought her in close and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I told you before - I always keep an ear out for the ones I love," Clark said smiling as he handed her the milkshake, and brought his hand down to her belly. He lovingly rubbed her expanded belly. "And my wife and child are at the top of that list."

"Thank you," she said as she gratefully took a sip of the sweet shake. "Mmmm, that hits the spot." She shifted uncomfortably and grimaced for a brief second.

"Lois, what's wrong?" Clark asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing. No, nothing. I'm fine," Lois said as she took in a deep breath and continued drinking her milkshake.

"Lois, come on. I could tell you were in pain. Are you OK?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, Clark, I was in pain. Pregnancy is painful, OK? I'm fine now," Lois snapped.

"OK," Clark said holding up both hands in an 'I surrender' motion.

"I'm sorry, Clark, I didn't mean to snap. Yes, I felt a pain, but it was over in about 2 seconds, so it's nothing to get worked up about," Lois said. "But seriously, I was rude, and I shouldn't have been, so I apologize."

"You're forgiven," Clark said. Lois reached up and planted a kiss on his lips. He drew away quickly and Lois saw his gaze shift towards the window.

"What do you hear?" she asked, her eyes dancing with curiosity.

"A plane is going down over Japan," he said.

"Go," she encouraged.

He looked down at her pregnant belly and met her eyes with a skeptical look. "Are you sure? I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Honey, this baby isn't coming out in the next couple of hours," she promised. "Just go save the day. I'm fine."

"OK," Clark said kissing her on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Lois called after him as he dashed out of their joint office and headed for the stairway. She turned her attention to her cramping belly. "Stay in there a little longer, baby. Your daddy doesn't want to miss your entrance into the world."

Clark walked back into the Planet, straightening his tie at 4pm. It had taken him 4 hours in Japan. As he neared Lois' desk to tell her he was back, he heard a soft cry for help. This one came from Lois herself.

"Clark!" came the panicked whisper. "I need you to get back to me as soon -"

Clark was at her side before she finished her sentence. He found her at her desk in their joint office, clutching her belly with one hand, and tightly gripping the arm of her chair with the other. She was sweating at her temples and heavily breathing.

"Lois?" Clark asked with concern in his eyes. He offered his hand as he squatted down to be at eye level with his wife. She tightly squeezed his hand. They locked eyes on one another.

"Thank God," she panted with a relieved look on her face. "You heard me."

"Always," Clark said. Like "I've told you before - I always keep an ear out for the ones I love."

Lois attempted a smile in response to her husband's words, but the contraction made her catch her breath instead. "Clark -" she managed to get out.

"It's time," they said in unison.

A big smile came across Clark's face as he placed his hand on her belly. "Let's get you to the hospital and meet our baby."

Lois smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Lois, I've been ready for this moment for 7 years," Clark said seriously. "Ever since you agreed to be my wife, I have been excited to grow our family because the Lane and Kent team is a pretty 'super' one if I say so myself." Lois' eyes welled with tears.

"You always know exactly what I need to hear," she told him. Her body language shifted as Clark watched her tense up and catch her breath as the contraction intensified. He felt her squeeze his hand harder, and he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumbs - hating that he could stop a plane from crashing, but couldn't take away the pain of this woman whom he loved so deeply.

"When this contraction is over, we need to go," Lois told him.

"Let me carry you," Clark offered.

"Mmm mmmm," Lois said shaking her head 'no' adamantly while continuing to concentrate on her breathing. "I won't - jeopardize your identity - to ease my pain - for 30 seconds." She took a couple of deep breaths and looked at her husband with a smile. "Much better."

Clark looked at her in awe and with such amazement. Even in labor, protecting him was the most important thing on Lois' mind. Clark helped Lois stand up and brought her in for a soft kiss on the lips. "You're amazing," he told her. "You're in labor, and you're more concerned about protecting me and my secret than you are about yourself. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Lois -" he paused his sentence to give her a kiss. "Lane -" he gave her another kiss. "Kent."

"Clark Kent, you are the most romantic alien that I've ever met. Protecting your secret means keeping you safe, and there is no amount of discomfort that is worth your safety." She smiled warmly at him. "But speaking of discomfort, I don't know how much longer I have, so let's take the elevator up to the roof and then maybe Superman can fly us to the hospital."

"I think we can arrange that," Clark said. He held one of her hands and kept his other hand at the small of her back. "Are you OK?" he asked as he noticed her wincing at every step she took.

"Yeah," she whispered with pain obvious in her voice. "Just a little sore."

A thoughtful expression came over Clark's face. "Lois, how long have you been in labor?"

"Um, a little while," Lois said, clearly trying to avoid the question.

"Did you know you were in labor when you told me to go to Japan, or is this labor progressing really quickly?"Clark asked.

"I may have had a few contractions when I told you to go," Lois said. "But in my defense, I didn't know if it was real labor or false labor, and you can't be mad at me now because I'm in labor with your baby."

Clark stopped walking and looked his wife in the eye. "Lois, I'm not mad. I'm just confused. Why would you send me to Japan when you suspected you were in labor? I could have had you at the hospital hours ago."

"When I agreed to be your wife 7 years ago, I knew that my wants sometimes had to come after the needs of others. A plane full of people would have died if I had told you that I thought that I was in labor!" Clark recognized that Lois was getting defensive.

"Being in labor is not stifling a want, Lois! If anything ever happened to you, and now to this baby of ours, I could never continue being Superman. I do what I do because you give me the strength to keep going. You make me _want_ to be a good man, and you make me _want_ to be Superman. I absolutely love that you put yourself after the rest of the world, but sometimes that also scares the hell out of me."

Clark saw Lois' expression soften, and she remained silent for a moment. "I'm sorry," she told him softly. Clark raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Well, I'm not sorry that I sent you to Japan, but I am sorry that I wasn't more honest with you. I should have told you that I was having contractions, but that I would be just fiii-! CLARK!" Lois screamed as another contraction ripped through her body. She could feel her legs going weak from pain and she grabbed onto Clark's muscular arms to help steady her.

"Lois, I've got you," Clark said, tightening the grip he had on his wife's waist to help steady her. "This baby seems to have your determination to make a grand entrance, so let's get you to a hospital and meet our little Kent."

"I - I can't," Lois panted. "Not yet. Contraction - ahhhh!"

"OK," Clark said giving her a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"I'm scared," Lois told Clark as she looked at him with fear in his eyes. "That was - the real reason - I sent you to Japan."

"Lois, nothing is going to happen to you," Clark promised her kissing the top of her head as she tightened her grip on him. He super-sped out of her grasp to grab a chair, and helped Lois sit down to make her a bit more comfortable.

"No, no, you don't - mmmm! -" Lois' sentence was cut off by a groan. She squeezed Clark's hand. She closed her eyes, and rested her forehead in her hand as she took a few deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry you're in so much pain," Clark said kissing the back of her hand. He squatted down to be closer to eye level with her. "But I promise you, whether I had abilities or not, I would never let anything happen to you, Lois. I love you. And I love this baby. You are the two most important people in my life."

Lois looked at her husband lovingly. "I love you, too, Clark. But it's not the labor or delivery that scares me. It's the _baby_ that scares me. I'm Lois Lane. I run after crazy stories. I put my life on the line all the time, and require your assistance to save me more often than not. I live for my work. What if I can't be a good reporter and a good mom?"

"I _know_ you can be a good reporter and a good mom," Clark encouraged her. "You have amazing reporter's instincts. You are an amazing wife - you put your life and your wants, and sometimes your _needs_ -" Clark gestured at Lois' pregnant belly, "- on hold all the time to support me being Superman. We will both have to rearrange some of our current priorities, but we're in this together, Lois. I've told you before that the team of Lane and Kent is pretty super. I have a feeling that together we made a pretty super baby."

Lois had a look of relief on her face. "Thank you, Clark. You really do know exactly what I need to hear." Clark leaned up and gave her a quick, soft kiss on the lips.

"I mean every word of it," he said.

"Now, can we please head to the hospital?" Lois asked extending her hands as Clark gently helped her up once again. "I think I'm ready to meet this little baby."

"So am I," Clark said. He held her gaze for a brief second and then put one hand on her belly and one hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "I love you, Lois."

"I love you, too, Clark," Lois said.

"Let's get you to a hospital," Clark said with a smile. Lois nodded with a nervous smile. She gripped his hand tightly and Clark, again, kept his free hand firmly on the small of her back. They had only taken a few steps when Lois stopped walking.

"Clark -" Lois started with a small amount of panic in her voice.

"Another contraction already?" Clark asked with concern on his face.

"Mmm-hmmm," was all Lois could get out before she began breathing heavily and rhythmically. She reached for the table that was on the other side of her, and pulled out of Clark's grip to lean over with her head down while breathing heavily. He heard a small _splash_ at her feet. "Ohhhh!" Lois gasped. "Clark! My - my water broke!"

"Lois, I'm here for you," Clark said feeling completely helpless. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she stayed hunched over, and pushed her hair out of her face. Clark's eyes were full of concern for his wife. "Babe, let me pick you up and fly you to the hospital. We have got to get you out of here."

All Lois could do was shake her head 'no.' "I - I can't move," she managed to get out while tears rolled down her cheeks. The moment Clark saw his very strong, tough wife crying from pain made him feel his heart just being torn into pieces. Lois never showed mercy, and definitely was not one to give into pain. The amount of pain she was in was almost unbearable for Clark to watch. "Mmmm!" she moaned in agony. She reached her hand out, searching for his, and he grasped it. She squeezed his hand. "Clark! I need to - " she gulped and struggled to talk as her breathing was fast and shallow. "-lie down."

"OK. I've got you, Lois." Clark's eyes were full of concern for Lois, but he knew that he couldn't show her that. She needed him to be strong right now. Knowing that nobody could see them from behind the doors of their office, Clark gently picked Lois up in his arms and laid her on the floor where they had just been standing. He ripped off his jacket and balled it up to place it under her head, and offered his hand for her to hold as he smoothed her hair away from her face. Noticing the sweat droplets appearing at Lois' hairline, he softly blew cool super breath on her to help cool her off a bit. Lois smiled gratefully at him, and he saw the tension leave her face and body.

"Lois, are you OK?" Clark asked her.

"Yeah," Lois panted, as her breathing started to slow back to normal. "That was the toughest one, by far." She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Clark, this baby is coming _soon._ I cannot have this baby here. What if it flies?! Everyone will know your secret, and yours and the baby's safety will be at a huge risk, and the news will land all over the front page, and they'll take our precious baby away -"

"Lois, Lois, Lois," Clark interrupted calmly. She stopped talking and looked at him. "You and the baby's safety are my number one concern right now. I am going to get you to a hospital, so that you can give birth with just Chloe, Emil, and myself there. We've had this all planned out for months. I'm calling Chloe right now, and then Superman is flying you out of here."

"OK," Lois said as she allowed herself to relax a bit. Clark pulled out his cell phone.

"Chloe, it's me. Lois has been in labor for several hours, and it's time. Her water just broke a few minutes ago, so it's definitely the real deal. Superman is about to fly her to the hospital. Can you call Emil and have him meet us in about 3 minutes? Thanks. See you soon." Clark hung up, and turned his attention back to Lois. "Lois, how long until your next contraction?"

"About 2 minutes," Lois answered.

"OK," Clark said. "I'll be back before then." With that, he bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips and flew out of the window that was in their office. About 10 seconds later, Lois heard the fire alarm in the building go off, and the sprinklers in the bull pin began raining water on her co-workers. As the Daily Planet reporters hurriedly exited the building, a familiar _whoosh_ let Lois know her husband had returned.

"Are you still doing OK?" Superman asked his wife.

"Yeah," Lois said. "Good idea with the fire alarm and sprinklers. Nobody will think twice about Superman showing up, and flying me out of the building."

"Thank you," Superman said with a grin. "I've learned how to cover my tracks from the best." Lois gave him a sly grin. He gently picked Lois up in his arms. "Are you OK? How much time do we have left?"

"I'm fine," Lois answered giving him a grateful smile. "Only about 30 seconds before another contraction is scheduled to start."

"Let's get you out of here," Superman said as he flew Lois out of the Planet.

At Metropolis General, Chloe and Emil were running down to the basement room that they had secured the moment they found out that Lois was pregnant. They couldn't risk having a regular doctor deliver Lois and Clark's baby. On the off chance that this baby would come out as superhuman, or that Lois' pregnancy wouldn't evolve as a regular human's, they had decided to stick with just Lois, Clark, Chloe, and Emil being in the delivery room. Emil, Clark, and Chloe had worked as secretly as they could in setting up the room as a regular delivery room down in the basement without causing any suspicion from the hospital staff.

Superman flew Lois into the awaiting hospital room as Emil started washing up, and Chloe was rushing down the stairs, just having arrived.

"Clark! Get me into bed right now!" Lois begged as another painful contraction racked her body. Superman gently laid his wife in the hospital bed as she began breathing heavily. Superman quickly spun into his Clark clothes and took Lois' hand. "Clark!" Lois yelled through gritted teeth. "This baby is coming now! I need to push!"

"Lois, we need you to breathe through this contraction," Emil said calmly. "I want to examine you and make sure you're fully dilated, and that everything has progressed normally."

"No…." Lois moaned, her body shaking in pain. "I - I can't."

"Yes you can, Lois," Clark said, bringing his face closer to hers. "You are the most stubborn and headstrong woman I know. You can do anything that you put your mind to. Right now, you need to breathe through this contraction. You squeeze my hand as hard as you need. I know that you're in pain right now, and believe me when I say, I wish that I had an ability to take away your pain. Just look at me, and breathe. We can get through this together."

"O - OK," Lois agreed. She tightened her grip on her husband's hand, and breathed heavily while looking into his eyes.

"Good," Clark said kissing her on the forehead. "You're doing great. I love you so much. Just keep focusing on me, and this will all be over with before you know it," He heard her breathing and heart rate return to a more normal pace.

"Stubborn and headstrong, huh?" Lois teased once the contraction subsided. "Those are your words of encouragement?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Clark retorted back with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"OK, you two," Emil cut in. "We have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it. Lois, we need you to change into a gown, so that I can examine you really quick."

"Clark, you're going to have to help me change," Lois told him as she gingerly swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'm pretty good at taking your clothes off quickly," Clark teased.

Lois gave him a sly smile. "I think that's how we ended up here in the first place, Smallville."

Clark quickly helped Lois undress and re-dress into her hospital gown, and Emil examined her.

"Good news is everything looks perfect. Lois, you're at a full 10, so whenever you feel your next contraction, it will be time to meet this little baby," Emil said.

"O-OK," Lois replied as her breathing began changing. Clark recognized that a contraction was starting and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Lois, you can do this," Clark encouraged.

"Lois, I see the baby's head. I need you to put your chin on your chest and push as hard as you can!" Emil encouraged.

"Ahhhh!" Lois moaned as she pushed.

"You're doing it, Lois! The baby's coming! Keep pushing!" Clark encouraged.

"Lois, it's almost out, keep pushing," Emil also encouraged.

"Ahhhhh!" Lois pushed with all her might, and she felt the baby slide out. She flopped back against the pillow.

"Congratulations," Emil said as Lois caught her breath. Emil held up the baby. "You have a daughter."

Lois felt a few tears escape her eyes and slide down her cheeks. Clark looked at her with tears in his own eyes and a big smile on his face.

"You did it," he said. "You did great."

"I couldn't have done it without you," she told him. Clark bent down and kissed her.

"Lois, are you ready to hold your daughter?" Emil asked, bringing the blanket-wrapped baby to her.

"Of course," Lois said, wiping away tears that continued to fall. She immediately placed the baby on her chest. "Hi, sweet baby. I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy," Clark said bending down and giving the baby a kiss on her head. He turned his attention back to Lois. "Thank you….for giving me everything I have ever wanted in this world, but never thought I could have. You've given me your complete love; you've given me a best friend; you've given me a home, a soft place to fall, and now you've given me a family. Lois, you've given me the normal life that I've always wanted. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Clark Kent," Lois said looking at her husband with so much love in her eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve you -" she briefly left Clark's glance to give the sleeping baby in her arms a kiss on her forehead. "-or you-" she whispered. "Everything right here is what I thought I _never_ wanted to have. You changed my heart, and my life, Clark. I'm a much better person because of you." She smiled warmly at him as he leaned in for a soft, romantic kiss. She quickly turned back to her Lois Lane sarcasm. "Don't be getting too frisky, though, Smallville. I just gave birth to your daughter, and it was no easy feat. It will be awhile before those baby-making activities happen again." Clark smiled at her with a playful twinkle in his eye, and sat back with a grin on his face as he looked at the picture before him: his beautiful, sexy, vibrant wife suddenly had a softness about her as she rocked the tiny newborn in her arms. Yes, this was everything he had ever wanted in life. A wife. A daughter. A family.

-Epilogue-

Lois woke in the middle of the night, still in the hospital, as she heard her little baby starting to whimper. However, the whimpers were quickly met with a man's voice.

"Hey baby, Daddy's here," Clark's voice said softly. Lois rolled over and watched Clark gently pick his daughter up out of her hospital bed and into his arms. "Are you getting hungry? Let's let Mommy catch a few more minutes of sleep before we wake her to feed you. Daddy's gonna snuggle you for a little bit." Lois smiled as she saw the baby settle a bit. It warmed her heart completely to see this man who was big enough to bend steel with his bare hands hold their baby girl with such love and gentleness. Just a couple of minutes passed before the baby started to whimper again.

"I'm awake, Clark," Lois said as she propped herself up in bed. "Bring her on over, and Mommy will feed her." Lois opened her gown to let the baby nurse.

"What are we going to name this baby?" Clark asked as he sat down beside Lois.

"I've been giving this a lot of thought," Lois said. "How do you feel about the name Elaina Joy?" "I've been thinking about it for awhile now. We can pay homage to my mother and your family history. The 'El' can be either the house of 'El" that you come from, or the first 2 letters of my mother's name; the middle part has the pronunciation "lane" in it to pay homage to my family history, and Joy is because she's the daughter of Superman, and you bring the world joy, and now she will bring us and our family a lot of joy."

"Elaina Joy…." Clark said, thinking it over. A big smile came across his lips. "I think it's not only beautiful, but very fitting. I love it."

"So…." Lois started as she snuggled into Clark's embrace. "Are you ready for it all? Balance out saving the day and being a daddy?"

"Are you kidding?" Clark asked. "This is pretty much a dream come true for me."

Lois smiled warmly at him. "Me, too," she said.


End file.
